Batman: What You Really Missed
by MultiZelda101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to have to world's biggest secret? Your best friend since you were little was Batman or that you could heal, fly, read minds like Batman's and lift a dog 5 feet up in the air? Meet Rebecca Bolter.


**A/N: ****This was written to go along with the movie. And i use some real dialogue. I'm still not finished with it but plan to also write one for film 2. Then have my own idea of stories. I own nothing except my characters like Becca, her father, lulu, Johnny, and the aquarium. Also my own part. LOL so I hope you like this;] I will do my best to update because there is more to come. ;] enjoy it might be werid because i'm new to this lol like where the paragraphs start lol sorry!**

**Batman: What You Really Missed**

**By: MutliZelda101 **

**Part One: Chapter 1: Crazy Truths**

My name is Rebecca Bolter only child of Stuart Bolter. One thing you should know about me is that I am Batman's other best friend. My half sister is Rachel Dawes and is his other friend. We have the same dad. Another thing we have in common, we both love Bruce. Bruce is like my big brother but of course I want to be more. My dad was good friends with the Wayne's. He was always over there with me a lot. He would talk to Bruce's parents as I played with Bruce and Rachel.

I remember that day when Bruce fell down the well.

Rachel and Bruce were chasing each another to get his rock they found. I just followed and tried to go as fast as my child legs could take me. Soon Bruce and I were alone next to the well. I tired to help him and held out my hand but it was too late. He hit the bottom. Then he went quiet as I was calling his name. Then bats came. They kept coming and coming. Bruce was screaming as I was covering my face from the bats that were slashing at my face. Soon Alfred and Bruce's dad came to save us. The images of the bats kept invading my mind.

My dad would come in my room and try to calm me down but the bats kept coming back.

A couple days later Bruce's parents were killed in front of him. I would visit him but only a couple times. Soon Bruce started to fade away from Rachel and me.

That was so long ago. Now were all much older. I am 29 turning 30 just like Bruce and Rachel. He was lost and going everywhere. People said he was dead. Rachel believed it but I didn't. She doesn't seem to like Bruce anymore but I know she still does. She went on being a lawyer while I stayed in the family business. The family business was the Gothem Aquarium.

"Remember today you're with the sharks. Johnny is going to be in the office doing some papers for me. I have some business to attend." My dad said walking out the door but he waited for my reply. I was getting food for Lulu our black lab. We lived in a big house but not as big as Bruce's house. We were just below the Wayne's in rich status.

"Okay dad. I will be there soon. I want to go see if Bruce is back." I screamed from the kitchen. I gave Lulu some food and she licked my hand. I patted her and she ate.

"I have told you many times, Bruce is dead. Every time you go to that mansion you come back in disappointment. Why can't you just accept that Bruce is gone?" He said closing the door.

"Ugh. I don't want to go to work….." I started cutting some apples but then the knife sliced me. "Ow!" I screamed holding my hand. I heard the door open. I quickly looked at my hand it was a big gash.

"Whats wrong Becca?" Rachel asked standing in front of me. I quickly put my hands behind my back.

"I'm fine. I just smacked my hand against the counter. I will live." I said smiling. I looked at her clothes and she was in a skirt suit. _Work of course. I don't even thing she has any other clothes, _I thought."Do you have any other clothes Rachel?" I asked teasing her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You act so immature sometimes. At least I am dress apriority for work." She said looking at me. I was in sweatpants and a tank top. I had my bathing suit under my clothes.

"I am too. I am wearing my bathing suit under all of this."

"Okay but your dad told me as I saw him in the driveway that you still think Bruce is alive. He has been gone for 7 years. Trust me I saw him that day. Remember you were disappointed you couldn't see him?"

"Yes but he has to still be alive."

"Okay but stop hoping." She said rolling her eyes.

I started to think of Bruce….Brown hair, eyes, perfect sized eyes by the way. I started remembering our fun times. But then the bats came back…

"Becca? Are you okay? You look very pale?" Lulu stopped eating form behind me and started nudging me. Rachel wrapped her arms around me before putting her jacket and bag on the ground. "Its okay I'm right here for you Becca." She whispered in my ear. Only Rachel and my father knew about the bats.

"I'm fine. You should get to work. I should too but the sharks can wait." I said smiling.

"Okay bye Becca." She hugged me and started to leave.

"Rachel, how did we find out we were sisters?"

"I don't remember really sorry. I really have to get to work."

"Okay bye." She left. I started to feel weird a little. It started right when I woke up. "Lulu do you know?" I asked looking at her, who was sitting in front of me.

"_You keep forgetting my wonderful Becca. Your father was married to your mother who died when you were little. He had a one night thing with Rachel's mother and then had you. Your mother was mad but your father said sorry and pleaded for her forgiveness. She did. I am very surprised I remember all of this when I was just a pup when you were born." _I heard a female voice. I looked at Lulu.

"What the heck? I think I am going crazy…" I looked at my hand and the big slash was gone, like it never happened. "I thought I slashed my hand…"

I shook it off and left for work.

"Johnny I'm here. Can I have the keys to the locker room?" I said walking into my dad office that was always empty.

"Yeah finally. You were suppose to be at work half an hour ago." Johnny said looking at me with piles of papers in front of him.

"I'm here okay. Now the keys please." I said with my hand out. Johnny handed me them. I hugged him and walked out.

I was close to the locker room when I saw a figure looking at me. It was a homeless guy. _Great….._I thought. I let it go and went inside. I took off my tank-top and sweat shirt and changed into the scuba suit. I walked out into our big building. There were some kids but not many. _Must be a slow day, _I thought. I looked over across the pools to where the penguin door was. I saw my dad with some guys. Then it happened again.

_"Wow we are so tough being in the Gothem mob. Our hiding place is Bolter's stupid aquarium. Wow look at his daughter in that scuba suit. I would like some of that."_ Said a young man's voice in my head like last time at my house. A young man was looking at me. I kept walking like I never heard it.

I was walking barefoot holding all my gear. I got to the shark pool and sat on the railing as I put my gear on. I looked up to find a girl standing looking at me with a doll in her hands. I waved and smiled. She smiled and came up to me.

"Are you going to go swim with the sharks?" _I hate sharks….._I heard a little girl's voice in my head.

"Why do you hate sharks?' _Did I say that? _The little girl's voice came again.

"They scare me." _Sissy says there man….. eaters? _It was her voice again!

"There not man eaters." I said smiling. _This girl is weird…she asking things I think in my head….._

"I should go. My momma wants me."

"Okay. Have fun."

I finished getting my stuff on and got into the water. The pool went deep. You could go below the tank and watch the animals. Our aquarium was two stores. One below the first. I looked at some of the people looking at me. I was pulling on the chum bucket. It was filled with dead fish. I looked at one person. It was the homeless guy again. I started to see his face he had no beard or anything but he started to look like…he looked like….

Suddenly, one of the sharks appeared it was our Great White. We had three sharks, tiger, bull, and Great White. They each gave some distance. I quickly let go of the chum bucket. I swam deeper to tie it to the bottom. The sharks went away at it. We were hoping to get more sharks. Then the Great White appeared again. I always had some fishes out for him. He wasn't the chum bucket type. He came next to me.

"_Oh its her again….. give me the fish already. I'm very hungry and you are looking very tasty…" _I heard a deep male voice in my head. I looked at him puzzled. Then the shark came closer and showed his teeth. _"Come on give me what I want." _

I gave him the fishes and took the empty chum bucket. _Why is this happening. Why am I hearing people's thoughts?_ _Well I should say and animal thoughts, _I thought to myself.

I got out of the water and Johnny was standing in front of me with my dad. They were glaring at me.

"What? I gave them food. That's what you wanted me to do." I said grabbing the railing to get out.

"Becca you have to be more careful…..He almost took a bite out of you." Said my dad is a displeasing tone.

"I am now please move. Why is Johnny here? I thought he had papers to do." I said a little tense looking at him.

_"I really don't want to go with her in the shark's tank…" _It was Johnny's voice.

"I'm joining you with the sharks. I know you were just there but we have to watch them today. Were seeing if they are okay. Remember where hoping to get more sharks soon."

"Fine. Hurry up then." I said tense still.

_"I don't see what I like her….." _Johnny's thoughts said in my mind.

"You like me?" I whispered. Johnny looked at me. He kept walking. I stayed were I was and watched my father and Johnny go.

"Great now I'm officially going crazy…." I said to myself while sitting on the railing.

"Excuse me miss, but did you hear Bruce Wayne is back?" It was the homeless guy.

"Wear did you hear that." I said tense.

"Just a rumor." I remember that tone. It was a voice I have not heard in a long time.

"What is your name sir?" I asked looking at him. His hood was covering his face. He looked at me. Our eyes met and I knew those eyes from anywhere.

"It doesn't matter." He said still looking at me. He started getting up.

"Bruce…is it you Bruce?" I said excited. The man turned and put his finger on his lips in a "sh" expression. He winked at me and turned back and kept walking. Bruce always did that. When sometimes I slept over his house and I got scared. He would come in my room and wake me up. He would make the "sh" expression. I hated the dark and he knew I did.

I stood up and started walking to him but Johnny stopped me.

"Come on lets go." He said tense. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the tank.

We stayed there for a little bit but then the craziest thing happened. Johnny and I were wearing masked that let you talk.

"You seem quiet." Johnny said nudging me. I was spaced out thinking about Bruce.

"Its nothing. Sorry if I was being a bitch earlier."

"Its okay. How is your sister?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"Fine. How did you know about my sister?"

"I hear a lot from your father. He rants on about things when I'm right there."

"Oh."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked at the Bull. He had his mouth on my arm.

_"This is not fish!" _It was a male's voice. _Not again…._I thought. The shark let go. I started to swim up before Johnny could see. I went slow enough to let the nitrogen leave my tissue and go into my bloodstream. I really didn't want to make things worst for me. With a shark bite and just to add mroe fun dying of decompostion sickness. I don't think waiting in a decompostion chamber and bleeding to death is a good combo.

'Becca was it wrong?  
"I have to go. Sorry Johnny."

I got out of the water holding my arm. I tried to get my tank and fins off. I did and ran fast to the locker room. I took off my wet suit to look at my arm. The teeth marks were there covered in my blood. Then suddenly right before me, the teeth marks faded away. All that was left was blood. I washed it off and absolutely nothing was there.

"My gosh. What is happening to me!"

Then I quickly changed and left. I got to my blue motorcycle in the garage parking lot. I got on it and drove. At lights people looked at me confused. I shook my head and kept driving. I soon got home and grabbed my cell phone. I needed to call Rachel. She knew what to do.

"Hello? Becca is something wrong. You know you can't call me like this. Carl will kill me if he sees me. I'm leaving and will stop at your place okay?"

"Okay but please hurry!" I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. I sat on the counter.

I grabbed the scissors and started cutting my wrists. I did it every time and then came back. I kept doing this and they came back faster and faster. I heard the door. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Becca where are you?" She screamed at the front door.

"In the bathroom." She appeared at the doorway and looked around. "I'm right here!' I screamed.

"Becca! Stop playing games!" She screamed. _Why can she not see me? _I thought.

I stood in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm right here."

"How did you do that? I'm I going crazy?" Her eyes widen in fear like she saw a ghost..

"Do what?"

"You were here and you weren't before."

"Yes I was Rachel."

"No you weren't. Wait, wait were are you now?" She said stuttering.

"Still here…" I said a little tense. I let go and went in front of the mirror. I saw the wall then I saw me. Then the wall then me again.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" I screamed. "I can hear peoples thoughts, I heal really fast, and now I turn invisible….."

"Are we on something?" Rachel asked walking to me. We looked at the mirror. I touched her shoulder and suddenly we were both invisible. I let go and she appeared but I didn't. I focused on trying to go back. I thought as myself appearing in the mirror. I appeared.

"Its….its me. Wait watch this…." I took the scissors and cut a big gash on my arm. I was wearing a tank top.

'What are you doing! We have to take you to the hospital right now!" She screamed.

"Stop look."

Slowly my wound came back. Not much blood came. Rachel starred at me.

"What is going on with you….."

"I don't know." I focused my mind and looked at Rachel. I wanted to hear her thoughts.

_"Why is this happening to my little sister…..and why is she looking at me like that." _I did it I heard my sister's thoughts. I heard her voice.

_"I don't know either. I can hear you thoughts. Can you hear me?" _I thought focusing on her mind.

_"Yeah I can."_

_"This is so cool! Ewe you kissed your boss today?" _I got a little movie of her boss and her kissing.

_"Okay where good now. Stop please." _

_"Yes I will sorry."_

"Its okay. Is that all?"

"I think so. I can also hear animal's thoughts."

"Oh. I should go." Rachel started to leave.

"Wait Rachel you can't tell anyone!" I screamed.

"Yes I know." She screamed back closing the door.

I heard Lulu barking from the back door. I focused on her and thought of her.

_"Hello? Becca I thought I heard you on your motorcycle."_

_"Yes its me. I have some news for you. I have special powers…"_

_"Of course. What did you smoke."_

_"How come I'm talking to you threw your mind. How come your talking back?" I thought teasing her._

_"Oh."_

I told her everything. She was surprised and shocked. I also told her how I saw Bruce. She told me I was crazy and that he was really dead. But something told me I was right that he is back. The day went on and I started to get a better control of my new powers. I couldn't tell my father or anyone else. Only Rachel, and Lulu would know my secret.

**Chapter 2: Next Day Wednesday:**

"I'm not going to be able to see you after work today. Falcone has me booked." Rachel said on the phone. I was in a clearing the woods that were behind our house. Bruce's House was on the other side of town. I wondered what he was up too.

"Okay. I just need help."

"With what?"

"I'm trying to see what other powers I have. I have the day off today."

"Oh I will come by and try. I have to talk to my boss."

"Okay just keep your hands off each another." I said teasing.

"That was long ago. Were nothing now."

"Oh."

"Bye." She hung up the phone before I could said bye.

"Okay lets see…can I move things with my mind?" I asked myself. "Lulu! Come here girl!" I screamed. I was focused on her mind just in case. I started to get better at it and now I just had to think of that person.

_"Yes Becca?"_

"Can you stand over there and let me lift you up with my mind?"

_"No!"_

"Please." I said begging.

_"Will it hurt me?'_

"Don't you trust me? We have been together since I was very little."

_"Fine I will."_

She sat down a few feet in front of me. I focused on her and imaged she was floating. Nothing happened. I put out my hand and started to move it up. Lulu moved up too.

"Oh my gosh! I have telekinesis!" I screamed. I lowered her down and she lied on the ground.

_"I was five feet off the ground!" _She thought in a tense tone.

"Oh I didn't notice."

We tried other things. Strength we tried and I lifted a small tree big in width out of the ground. I tried a bigger larger tree that was 100 times bigger then me but it didn't really work.

_"I would do baby steps if I were you. Don't rush it."_

"Okay. Now lets try flying."

I started jumping and running. I tried two times. But on the third try I wan in the air. I was looking at Lulu from a couple feet off the ground. I felt so good. I smiled and my victory. Then I heard a car come up. We were a couple feet away from the back of the house. I flew over t the car. It was Rachel.

"Rachel look!" She looked up and jumped. "I can fly and I have strength." I lowered down in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. This is too much for me. What else can you do?"

"I have telekinesis."

"Wow you used a big word Becca.' She said teasing.

"Be quiet sis."

"So where is this meadow thing you were talking about."

'Follow me."

We came to the meadow and I showed her everything. She was surprised and then she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Bruce is back in town. My boss told me when I dropped off something. I hope he comes to see me soon."

"Rachel and Bruce sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a crazy baby in a baby carriage." I sang teasing her.

"Wow you are so childish." She said in a harsh tone. Her phone started to ring. She took it. "Falcone, you want me to find more on him? I thought what I gave you was enough. Okay I will look more." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Bye have fun."

Suddenly, I got a vision. I saw the docks. Then I saw Falcone in a car. There were men loading boxes. I couldn't really tell. I didn't know what was going on. I closed my eyes to see everything better. I saw Falcone again same thing kept playing. I gasped and opened my eyes. Rachel was gone.

_"She left. What is wrong?"_

_"I saw something. It was like a movie it was about Falcone and drugs maybe. I don't know what it means."_

_"Then find out. Was there a date?"_

_"I couldn't tell.'_

_"Try reading his mind."_

_'Okay."_

I focused and kept focusing. I couldn't get to him. I kept trying. I started to feel dizzy. Then I got it. Thursday. Tomorrow it when they are at the docks. I gasped and exited out of his mind but I heard Rachel's name. _Crap._ I wanted to go back in but Lulu barked. I had my eyes closed the whole time but I gasped again and opened them.

"Ugh. That was too much for me."

_"Your nose is bleeding."_

I touched my nose with my hand and smelled blood. The iron smell invaded my nose.

"Thank you. Lets try some more ideas."

_"No lets stop."_

"Fine. But tomorrow I have to go to the docks. I have to catch Falcone in the act. I need to help Rachel."

_"Okay then lets sleep on it."_

We came home and I fell asleep without eating. I was a little nervous of my new powers. But I was happy that Bruce was really back. _Tomorrow I should go and see him, _I thought.

**Chapter 3: The Docks:**

"Lulu stop licking me." She was waking me from my sleep. I dreamed of nothing.

"Becca come on. Bruce is back by the way." It was my dad.

"I know Rachel told me.'

"Oh your helping Johnny with papers today. I will be out today."

"Okay."

"Bye honey."

"Bye dad." I felt his hand on my back. I heard his footsteps down the stairs. I woke up and got changed quick.

I got on my motorcycle and drove. I could have drove in my dad's other cars and motorcycles but I didn't feel like it. I remember that Bruce would always say he had more.

I got to work on time for the first time. Johnny was surprised.

'Your actually on time. I might have to write down this date."

"Whatever."

"Here is your pile. Have your way at it." I sat down in front of Johnny on the desk.

"Thanks what I always wanted." I said yawning. Johnny laughed. Then I imagined him.

_"Wow she is looking good today. I wonder if she would ever go for me…."_

I stared at the papers. I still had my focus on Johnny. I imagined him reaching out from under the desk and grabbing my upper thigh. Then it happened.

"Johnny what are you doing!" I screamed. I wanted to laugh but it would give me away. He was all red. His hand stayed on my thigh. I let go on my control and he took his hand away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He said brushing his hand threw his dirty blonde hair. I looked at him. He had a kind of chubby face. He was skinny though.

"Okay." I said smiling.

_"Why is she smiling….why did I do that!" _He screamed in his mind. I looked at the papers and started to do them.

I finished my papers. It was dark out. I said good bye to Johnny and went out the back door. I left my motorcycle. I was going to fly to the docks. I was wearing a purple sweater with jeans and a tan jacket. I wasn't that cold.

I saw his car pull up. I was invisible to the naked eye. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I could fight because I was taught when I was little. My dad wanted me to be able to protect myself.

Then I saw the truck. Men were pulling out boxes like in my vision. I kneeled down on the truck. I was still invisible. A man came up. He opened one of the boxes and found a stuffed animal. He ripped its head off and there were the drugs. He looked familiar but I couldn't tell. He was big and had long curly brown hair. He also had a full beard. They continued. He went back into the car. Nothing was really happening until I heard something. The men stopped. They asked for the man. I flew closer and followed the men. Then the lights went out. One man picked up this knife thing that looked like a bat. I thought of the bats again. But then I tried to focus. Who knows what they would do to me if they caught me.

Then I saw something on the hook crane. It was a person maybe. They wore all black. I was scared. I wasn't alone. The figure jumped on guy but the other one started to run away. I flew with the man running. I was still up in the sky. I kept hearing flapping like a bird. I quickly flew to were the car was. I couldn't see the figure at all. Then I head shots fire. I couldn't see what was happening from on top of the truck. I quickly flew to the shots. There was a man with long hair. He had a machine gun. Now I was scared. I wasn't sure if I could survive a gun shot.

I looked around and people were running. I stayed with the machine gun guy. He was breathing heavily. He shot in any direction he heard a noise. I still could not see anything.

"Where are you!' He screamed. I stayed motionless. Then I saw the figure hanging down behind him. The man backed up into the figure.

"Here." The figure was a man. He was dressed up like a bird of something. I was sacred now. _Oh my gosh oh my gosh, _I thought.

I started to fly away. I didn't look back. I went to were the rest of the men were. I was on the ground now. I was hiding in the shadows. I wasn't invisible anymore. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was the black figure but worse. It was a bad guy. I started to move away but he dragged me with the rest of the men. They didn't pay attention to me. But then I started to hear something in the air. Then something dropped down in the middle of the group of men. They all had their guns out. The black figure was noticed and started beating them. The guy who had me let go and I backed up into the side of one of the crate steal boxes. All the men were going down. The black figure took their hits. He was flipping them, hitting them. I didn't recognize any of his moves. I was sacred. The black figure didn't notice me. I was afraid what would happen if he did.

They were all on the ground. I was the only one. The black figure was over one man. He started walking away. But then he turned. I saw his chin. He looked confused as to why I was here. He then started to walk towards me. I started to focus on him.

_'What is Becca doing here. She doesn't work with Falcone. But why is she here. She is lucky that they didn't hurt her. Maybe I could just scare her away. She looks scared enough. I better be quick about this. Falcone is in his car by now. I need to quickly get him before his other men get Rachel who is on the train." _I recognized the voice it was Bruce. Only my close friends called me Becca. Then I started to dig deeper so I could find something. I found the images of the bats, his parents. It was my friend Bruce Wayne who just took down all these men.

"Get out of here. You don't belong." Bruce said only a feet away. I nodded and turned away and flew into the air. I hoped Bruce saw. I wanted him to see he wasn't the only one with a secret.

_"What did Becca just do…..forget about it. I need to get Falcone." _I watched him hurry to the tan car that held Falcone.

Before I flew away out of sight of Bruce he grabbed Falcone and said 'Batman'. He head budded Falcone. I flew away quickly. I heard Bruce or Batman say something but I just wanted to leave. _Wait he said something about Rachel….Falcone wants her out. I knew her being a DA lawyer or whatever she is would be the last of her, _I thought.

I got home as dad pulled in. I enter threw the back and acted like nothing happened. But then I focused on Rachel. I saw what her mind saw. She was being attacked but then Bruce came. He gave her some photos. _Thank you Bruce. Thank you, _I thought.

_"Rachel are you okay?"_

_"Yeah hey next time ask before you invade my mind." _She said in her mind a little brave.

_"Okay bye."_

I got to my room and fell asleep.

**Chapter 4: Bruce got a slap in the face verbally:**

"Hey Becca wake up. I thought we could go out tonight in celebration of Carl and I getting dirt on Falcone." It was Rachel. I looked at the clock and it was way past lunch. _I hope dad doesn't kill me, _I thought.

"Ugh. Fine. I don't have anything to wear. Wouldn't you want to go with your boss." I said sitting up. Rachel was still in her work clothes.

"Here you can borrow this." She handed me a black dress that had small straps. She also gave me some heels.

"I hate this." I said starring at the clothes on my bed.

"Oh come on. It wont be that bad."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I love you." I said sighing. I let her use my bedroom to change. I went into the bathroom.

"Come one I have reservations."

"Okay."

I came out and I saw Rachel's dress. She looked so gorgeous. It was long and black. It had shoulders that were short. They had shimmers on them. Also the neck and a shimmer collar. Then she had a scarf and small purse.

"Oh my gosh. You look like a movie star. Where did you get that?'

"You got it for me. Well I used the money you gave me from my birthday."

"Oh." She handed me a scarf thing too.

We soon left and reached the restaurant. But then I noticed a very fancy car. Bruce was here. We started walking in when Bruce was coming out. He was soaked and his two girls that were in robes were getting into the fancy silver car. Its doors when up in the air like back to the future. _Oh gosh Bruce…._I thought. I laughed though. Rachel looked at Bruce he was looking away. Rachel was the closet side to him and I was on the outside. I focused on Bruce.

_"I can't believe I just bought the hotel. I guess Alfred will be happy. Ugh. Soon I'm going to have to find that cop that is with Falcone." _Bruce said in his head. He imagined that guy that I saw who ripped off the head of the stuffed animal.

Then I focused on Rachel.

_"Its really him. Bruce. He would have girls with him. So immature like Becca. But at least Becca doesn't make a fool out of herself I guess."_ I laughed.

Then Rachel finally spook. I stayed quiet.

"Bruce?" Rachel said holding on to her small purse.

_"Its Rachel. And there is Becca. Its been so long since I have seen them. I wonder when I can get Becca alone and ask her why she was at the docks. I hope Rachel got what she needed. She is so beautiful I wonder if she is single." _I wanted to gag at his thoughts. He imaged us when we were little.

"Rachel?" He said pausing. Then he saw me. "And Becca."

"I heard you were back." She said smiling. _Oh my gosh…_I thought. He started nodding. I just backed up and acted like I was not there. "What are you doing?" She asked with her voice high pitched.

"Ah I.' He said pointing inside. "I was just swimming. Wow it is good to see you." He said looking at her. _I'm so totally not here….._I thought.

_"Wow he is just crazy." _Rachel thought.

_"Bruce and Rachel sitting in a tree." _

_"Stop I'm trying to talk."_

_"Okay."_

"Yeah you were gone a long time." She said still smiling.

"Yeah I know." Bruce said with his eyes all wide. "How are things?" He said smiling.

"Good there the same. Job's getting worse but yeah."

"Can't change the world on your own.' He was smiling so big. I started melting. But then I tried to not ruin this moment. I know I liked Bruce just like Rachel but Rachel had a better chance.

"What choice do I have, your too busy swimming." She said still smiling. _What is she doing…._I thought.

"Rachel all of this it is not me. Inside I am more." _Yeah a guy who dresses up as a bat and kicks people asses, _I thought.

The two girls started saying come on. They were so impatient. At least they were ruining the moment and not me.

"Bruce, deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be," He was smiling nice and big. _Please say but now you have changed and I like the change. Lets go out together, _I thought. "but its not who you are underneath its what you do that defines you." Rachel said as Bruce's smile faded away….._nice job sister and good slap in the face, _I thought.

She started walking away. I stood there blown away. Bruce starred after her. I just patted his shoulder.

"See you Bruce." I walked behind Rachel and caught up with her.

I didn't want to read his mind to know that he wished she knew this of that. I was good for the night. Rachel and I ate and she talked to some of her friends. On the way back home I asked her one thing that I knew that my powers could come in handy.

"Could I be like you bodyguard? I could protect you with my powers." I asked looked at her with pleasing eyes. We were close to my house.

"I guess. Just make sure to ask before you read my mind next time. Also as long as its okay with your dad."

"You make me feel like I'm younger when you say that. Of course he will be fine. I'm 29 and I think I can take care of myself." I said looking at her. She shock her head and rolled her eyes.

"You still have to learn so much more."

"Whatever."

She dropped me off at my house. I changed and looked outside to see that is was pouring.

I sat on my bed and focused on Bruce's mind. I knew he was probably in his Batman job by now. When I found Bruce's mind he was tormenting the cop guy. I laughed but tried to be quiet so he wouldn't hear me. He started thinking about Gordon and how he was the only cop to trust. He traveled around town and found an apartment in the narrows. A kid came up next to him. He was saying how kids didn't believe he was real. He handed him his scope thing he was using. I wanted to see this for real. I didn't know if the rain would show where I was but I had to take a risk. I got to the apartment. I was still focused on his mind. He was in the shower hiding from a guy doing his thing. They looked like they were going to put fire to the apartment. It was filled with the stuffed animals. I started dig deep into Bruce's mind and I found out where he was all those years. He was in China somewhere around there. He was training with some guy name Ra's al Ghul. He was all in black. He looked like a bad ass ninja. He was one now. I was surprised Rachel never said anything about her batman encounter the day at the docks.

Then I got there. The window was open and there were men torching the place. Like how Bruce's mind told me. But standing there in front of the window was this guy in a suit and glasses. He seemed so out of place. I was kneeling in front of a closed window. It was very small. I focused on Bruce as he was thinking how he would do this. He knew he could take them down. One man had a lighter and Bruce just simple hit his face. But then the guy in the glasses put on this weird mask that was a sack. He sprayed gas at Bruce. That's when his mind was going freaky. I still was focused on him. He started to think of the bats. SO did I. I was started to remember that day again. I wanted to scream but I would be found. Bruce started to fumble about the room. The glasses guy was talking but I couldn't make it out. Bruce's mind and images wouldn't get away from me. My nose started bleeding. I whipped it away. I wanted to save Bruce but I didn't know how. I had no mask like his. The man with the glasses would recognize me.

Then the evil man started splashing gasoline on him. Bruce started thinking of his parents. Bruce was now kneeling in front of the slider window. I started moving closer to the opening. The man held out a lighter. _Oh my gosh…._I thought.

"You need to lighten up." The masked man said. He threw that lighter at Bruce. He was on fire. Bruce stood up and jumped out on to the open air. I watched him fall. I flew after him but he hit the ground. Well he hit a cabbie then the ground. We were in some ally way. I stayed invisible. I looked in front of me and there were people. Bruce started rolling around. He got into another ally. He got out the gun and shot it up in the air it was a grappling hook. He flew up into the air really fast. I followed.

I got onto the roof first. He started to climb up and he was moaning. I help him up a little. Then I appeared. I was soaked. Bruce didn't really notice that I was there.

"_Bruce its me Becca. Its okay. Call Alfred." _I said into his mind. He was silent. He got up and lied on his back. He got out a small phone and kept saying Alfred's name. He stopped and started thinking of the bat's and his parents. I just kneeled there. I had my hand one his chest. I felt is armor. It was smooth. But there where rifles in it like descending layers.

"_Bruce I have to go. Please calm down. You will be fine. You can ask me another time when where alone. I have a secret like you. Alfred is right here. I can see the head lights. I'm sorry Bruce." _I aid into his twisted mind.

"_Black poison, black poison." _He kept repeating. I left as I saw Alfred pull into the ally where he fell.

I flew away. I felt bad that I didn't really do anything. But I didn't get what he meant my black poison. I stayed with his mind as long as I could. He thought of me and then started saying black poison. But then he imaged the time he was away. He had to sniff in some smoke and he saw the bats and his parents. _The black poison must be what he had where he was for those years. It must have only been small amount, _I thought.

**Chapter 5 :Bruce's Birthday and the day Batman became an hero:**

It has been two days since the black poison. I went the two days with Bruce's mind he was quiet. He seemed to be getting better. I thought of Alfred and he confirmed it all. Mr. Fox from Wayne Enterprise was helping him. He had a cure for this black poison. I was happy he was fine.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked very quietly. I was in his mind listening. He thought of what happened and how he heard me.

"Two days. Today is your birthday." Alfred said stirring something.

_"Great. I wonder if I will see Becca or Rachel. But that's not important. The black poison." _He thought.

"Many happy returns." Alfred said handing him the glass he was stirring. He looked at it then Bruce drank it without questioning him. I left Bruce alone finally. That last thing I heard was that my theory was correct.

"Becca come on! You want to be my body guard so come on! Your dad is at the aquarium." It was Rachel.

"Okay hold on. By the way its Bruce's birthday today. Today is October 22 right?"

"Yes it is. I already have his present. Do you want to double on the gift? It's the rock thing remember."

"No its your thing. You two were playing with it not me." I got on a black tank top and put on a quarter snip blue sweater. I had jeans on and my tan jacket. Rachel said I had to look nice.

"Okay are you almost done?"

"Yes I am. May I talk to you threw your mind?"

"Yeah come on." She was wearing some kind of purple shirt and she was wearing a black shirt with tall brown boots. Not a suit to note.

We pulled up to The Wayne Mansion. Then I had a vision. All that there was, was a pile of burned up wood. I shook it off and we walked to the door.

_"I hope he likes his gift."_

_"I'm sure he will Rachel."_

We got to the door and Alfred answered it. He smiled at the both of us. He was asking if we were going to the party.

"No Alfred I can't stay." Rachel said saying with her nice smile.

"I can't either. I'm helping out Rachel. But we both wish we could stay." I said with a smile.

_"I remember when Becca was very little. She looked just like her mother. Ah Becca. And sweet Rachel. The two girls that I care about greatly for." _I read Alfred's thoughts. He was always there for me when I was little. Sometimes when I slept over he would always make sure I was okay. He would always roll his eyes when he would find Bruce with me. Sometimes Bruce would come under the covers with me and we would sleep. I remember how he would tease me because he was just a month older then me. My birthday was December 22. _"I still miss them having them over. I remember when I would find Bruce with Becca in the same bed. I still wonder why he doesn't like Becca the way he likes Rachel." _He thought some more.

"Are you guys sure. You know he will miss you two." Alfred pleaded.

"We know but work is work." Rachel said in a nice tone. "But can I leave this and can you give it to him?" Rachel handed him her gift.

"Of course." Alfred said taking it with a smile. He started to turn away but I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel stayed in the doorway.

"Rachel? Becca?" Bruce said surprised. He was in blue pajamas with a blue rope. He looked very good since the last time I saw him. Alfred handed him the present. Bruce took it, gladly.

"Looks like someone was burning the candle at both ends." Rachel said smiling. I stayed quiet. I noticed that ever since we were little I would watch and Rachel was the talker. "Must have be a great occasion."

"It is my birthday." He said smiling.

"I told you that it was his birthday." I said nudging her. I smiled at her. "And by the way happy birthday Bruce." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you Becca." He said smiling at me. I quickly took a peek at his mind.

_"Always not much of the talker. Hopefully I can ask her why I heard her voice and why she can fly. I guess she must have secrets too. I miss seeing her. I still remember when she would sleep over. I would sneak into her room and sleep in the bed with her. I never told my parents. Only Alfred knew." _He thought to himself. _"It seems in our childhood I saw more of Becca then I did with Rachel. But at least I get to see Rachel now. Maybe I can make my move. Maybe I could tell her my secret." _He thought. I smiled. I was looking at the ground as I was listening to his rambling about us. Nothing about Batman surprisingly.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present." Rachel said looking at Bruce the whole time.

"You have better plans?" He asked disappointed. I was now looking up.

"Yeah. Becca and I are running a work thing we have to do."

"But Bruce we wish we could come." I added.

"But my boss has been missing for two days. In this town it means I should be looking at the deepest part of the lake." She said smiling.

"Yeah….." I said looking at the ground. I really didn't want to be looking for her boss. Rachel nudged me and I looked at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

_"Your so immature." _She thought.

_"Sorry come on Juliet lets kiss Romeo already." _

"Rachel…" Bruce said quietly. Then her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She took the phone. "Who authorized that. Get Crane down there right now do not that no for an answer." Bruce was glaring at her. I wanted to laugh. "Call doctor Leman and ask for our own assessment on the judge sis by morning." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong." Bruce asked all serious. I was now not playing anymore. _This is not good, _I thought.

"It Falcone, Doctor Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch."

"If you go to Arkham now," Bruce started to say.

"Its in the Narrows Rachel." We both said at the same time. He said it all serious while I said it in a concerned manor.

"Rachel its not safe. Maybe we should get Gordon." I suggested. Bruce looked at me.

_"How does she know Gordon is the most trusted one." _He thought.

_"You imagined him when you were tormenting that other cop." _I said in his mind. He kept looking at me.

_"How can you listen to my thoughts." _He was stern. He stared at me, waiting. But was still looking at Rachel.

"Bruce you have fun at your party. Some of us have work to do.' She said looking at him. He stopped looking at me and focused his attention to Rachel.

_"Later Bruce, I have to protect Rachel now." _I said in his mind. He didn't look at me.

"You and Becca be careful." He said all caring.

"Happy birthday." Rachel said smiling. Bruce smiled. Rachel walked out of the door. I started to walk out but Bruce stopped me. He brushed his hand threw his hair and pointed to his head.

_"Be careful. I don't want you two to get hurt. You can't protect her like I can." _He thought.

_"You will see Batman." _I thought to him. _"Soon I will tell you. Just not now."_

_"Okay." _He thought in his regular tone.

He let his grip go and I ran up to Rachel and acted like I was originally behind her. I kept reading his thoughts. He quickly opened his present. It was the rock like she said. He smiled. Then I made him with my mind throw the rock up and catch it. He tried to resist it and my nose started to bleed.

_"That's my hint to my secret." _I thought to him has I let go of his mind.

We pulled away. I looked back threw the mirrors and saw him running. _Batman time, _I thought.

We started driving threw town. Then we hit the bridge that separated rich and poor. The ride was quiet. We soon pulled up the building. It was were the most evil was. I wasn't that nervous knowing my strength would help me. I just hoped soon Bruce would be here. I couldn't hold everything by myself.

We soon reached Falcones door. He kept say Scarecrow over and over again.

_"Do you want me to read his mind?" _I asked Rachel threw her thoughts.

_"No who knows what could happen to you."_

We stood there watching when Rachel turned her head.

"Here is doctor Cane." She whispered. He looked at me and was confused.

"Ms. Dawes. And who is this?" It was the man I saw poison Bruce. _We have to get out of here, _I thought.

"This is my assistant. She wants to join the DA. She is actually Rebecca Bolter." Rachel said in an annoyed voice.

"Well its nice to meet you Rebecca." He held out his hand.

"You can call me Becca." I said shaking his hand.

"So Ms. Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge." I backed up some.

"I have questions about your report." Rachel said holding her jacket in her arms.

"Such as?" Crane asked. _Go Rachel go! _I thought.

"Isn't it in convenient that a 52 year old man who has no history of mental illness to just suddenly have a complete sciatic break down just when he is about to be indided?" She asked with a stern tone.

"Well as you can see for yourself there is nothing convenient about his symptoms?" He replied back.

_"I don't like this at all. Can we leave already?" _I thought asked her.

_"Don't worry we will be fine." _She ensured.

"Whats Scarecrow?" Rachel asked.

"Not to intrude but this is very interesting doctor Crane.' I added. I glared at him while Rachel looked at Falcone.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow. " He said in a low tone. I just stood and watched. I watched as my sister got ready for a fight.

"He's drugged? Don't you agree Becca?" She asked.

_"I hate it when you drag me into your conversations like this." _I thought in her mind in a stern tone.

"Yes I agree. If he is drugged then we should investigate more into this scarecrow Jungian archetypes from a human." I said glaring at him. "of course we have to ask the judge correct Rachel?'

_"Nice by the way."_

_"Thank you."_

"Yes. So he's drugged."

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I am a strong advocate." He shot back all calm. I started thinking of Bruce. I found his mind and he was listening onto the conversation.

_"Using one of your toys." _I teased Bruce threw his mind.

_"Yes I am. Don't mind me. If something happens I have your two's back."_

_"Okay. I don't need. If something does happen put your focus on Rachel."_

_"You could get hurt."_

_"Just listen to me and trust me."_

I let go of his mind. I listen back to the Doctor.

"Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power." _He would love me then, _I thought.

"You enjoy the reversal." Rachel said in a stern voice.

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do." _Ugh I hate this man, _I thought.

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." She started to walk past him. I followed after glaring at him. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on." She said walking to the elevator. I kept my pace.

"You will be in trouble when we find out about your secrets." I whispered for only him to hear. He ignored it.

"First thing tomorrow, then."

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General." Rachel shot to him.

Rachel pressed the button and we entered. He came in last. He had a key in his hands.

"As you wish." He replied.

_"Where on the elevator if you haven't notice." _I thought to Bruce.

"This way please." He said leading us. "There's something I think you should see."

_"I have a bad feeling about this." _I thought to Rachel. Then I thought it towards Bruce.

_"Don't worry Becca stay on guard." _Rachel ensured again. Bruce was quiet.

We came to an old wooden door that was two doors for one. He opened it with two hands. We looked down and they were pouring something into the water that was going threw the pipes..

"This is where we make the medicine." He said in a low tone. Inmates were wearing masks.

_"There pouring the Black poison into the water system Bruce." _I thought to him. He was still quiet.

_"Stay cool and stop for a second." _He finally thought in his mind. I let go of his mind. I didn't think to see where he was.

"Perhaps you and Becca should have some, clear your head." He said with a smirk on his face.

"_Oh crap…Rachel run!"_

She started running before I could finish it. I ran after her. I was ready to turn us invisible when she finally reached the elevator. She started pressing the button.

"Wait stop come back out. I will make us invisible." I said calm. I started to come out but she didn't listen to me. She just pulled me into the elevator. The doors closed and she started pressing the buttons. "That stupid key! I should have noticed!' I screamed.

Rachel was completely ignoring me. She was freaking out. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and it was him in his scarecrow mask. He then shot the gas out to us. Rachel started coughing. I was coughing but trying to keep my ground. I started to see bats. I started crying and screaming. Rachel was screaming. Then he came into the elevator and knocked out Rachel. Then he went to knock me out but I kicked him in the area and made a run for it. I slipped and then the man with the mask came. I turned on my back. I was captured.

"You should not to that. That is very rude." He said to me. I started to see bats. He put his hand on my shoulder and it went dark.

Soon I was awake with men carrying Rachel and I. They set us on a table and Rachel was moving her head back and forth. I was fine. I didn't see the bats from him. _Is it my healing powers? _I thought. But then I started to freak again. I started to see bats but then they went away. But then they came back again. It was like when I was going invisible.

"Rachel, listen to me. You will be okay. I'm sure someone has the cure." I whispered for only her to hear.

_"Rachel, Rachel! Its okay. I will get us out of this." _I said in her mind. She started to see bugs. Maggots to be correct, she was always scarred of bugs.

"Who knows you and your friend are here? Who knows?" He screamed. He was talking to Rachel.

"You bastard. You are going to be in big trouble when he gets here!' I screamed. I started to see bats again. My head was thrashing but I starting to get out of it. I looked at Rachel who was covering the sides of her head.

Suddenly the lights went out. I quickly sat up and put my hands on Rachel's head. I focused on her mind. She was starting to come back to her senses a little. _I can heal others by touching them, _I thought. Bu then for some reason I started to get worse. I was screaming.

"Bats! Bats! There everywhere! Bruce say something! Alfred! Rachel! Mr. Wayne!" I was reliving that day. Everyone was quiet.

"Be quiet." It was Doctor Crane. I felt his hand over my mouth. He took me down from the table and gave me to one of the other man in the room. I saw orange. "He's here." Doctor Crane said after he took of his mask.

"Who?" One of his men said. I heard laughter from the guy who was holding me. His hand was at my stomach but started to down to my thigh. _Oh my gosh I got the rapist. Bats. Bats. _

I kept going back and forth. Between a nightmare and reality.

"The Batman." Crane said answering the guy's question.

"What do we do?" Another one said. The guy holding smelled my hair.

What anyone does when a prowler comes around. Call the police." Crane said. He started to look like he was getting excited or something. I held onto the guy who was holding me. I kept his hand on my thigh. He tired to move it up but my powers were helping me by keeping his hand down.

"You want the cops here?" Said another guy. They all had their guns ready.

"At this point, they can't stop us. But the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside, the police will take him down. Go. " He said to his men.

"What about her and her friend right here?" My guy said kissing my cheek.

_"Bruce, help. Bats. Bats. Bats. Get them away!" _I thought to Bruce but I started to freak again. I started screaming to Bruce. Then for real I started fussing around.

"They haven't much long to go." One man said.

"I gave them both a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go." Crane said looking at Rachel then me. The guy who was holding me started to let go. But some men were slowly leaving. So he tried to stay long. He started moving his hand up. I was still fussing around. He got to my stomach.

"The things they say about him. Can he really fly?" One asked.

"I heard he can disappear." Another one added.

"Well, we'll find out."

_"Bruce please say your close. I keep going back and forth. Rachel looks terrible. I tried to help her but they pulled me away. And now this guy who is in and orange suit is trying to touch me." _I thought to him.

"Bats. No this is not real. This is not real. Its all in my mind. I can get over this. Bats. Come one Becca." I whispered to myself.

"Won't we." One man said.

"Come on Becca. This is not real." I was out of the poison's control. But I started to act like it was getting worse just in case.

Suddenly glass broke. All the guys were on their alert now. More noises came. Then I saw that familiar black figure.

Batman grabbed a guy arm with both of his arms and turned it. He pulled the trigger to hit some guy's toe. That guy fell while Batman pouched the first guy. Then the guy with the toe started to get up. Batman ran at him. Then went up in the air and the toe's guys gun was going off. They disappeared. Batman appeared again. He pouched the guy in the chin and he fell backwards over the railing of the stairs they were on. He got another guy who walked over one of the beaten. Then he got another one. But then Crane appeared. Batman grabbed him. He got his mask off and faced Crane's hand to his own face.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" Bruce said as he gassed him.

I don't know what he was seeing but he was freaking out. The guy who was holding me started to get scarred. I took his lower arm that was on my stomach and flipped him over. I hit him in the throat and hit him on his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. I ran over to Rachel and tried to calm her down. Batman was asking Crane who he was working for. Rachel started screaming.

"Rachel its me. Your okay. See I'm okay. Let me touch you." I reached for her head but she started thrashing her head.

"No, NO!" She said crying. She stopped for a second and looked around. Then I started to hear police sirens.

Bruce came over. I started to grab Rachel.

"No I got it follow me." He said carrying Rachel in his arms. I started to focus on his mind.

_"Stay close."_

_"Okay."_

I heard something from outside but id didn't care. We got out of the medicine room.

Soon we were on the main floors. We got to very top.

_"Gordon is down there. I'm going to bring him up here. Stay here and don't make a sound. The S.W.A.T is here."_

_"Yes Bruce."_

He grabbed his grappling hook and tied it to the railing. He went down and soon was back with Gordon. They appeared threw the plastic covering. I was kneeling at Rachel's feet.

"What's happened to her?" Gordon asked.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin." Bruce said in his Batman tone. They didn't notice me. Gordon looked at me when he was getting something from his belt. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Let me get her down to the medics."

"They can't help them, but I can."

"Them? Who else was poisoned?"

"Her." Bruce said looking at me. I quickly acted weird.

_"Bruce I'm fine."_

_"You weren't when you screaming at me." _he said in his Batman tone.

Suddenly the lights went on. Bruce looked down. He moved his foot to the side and touched something. A continuous beeping started.

"Get them downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the narrow side. Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Flacone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply." Bruce said rushing with his words. I just sat there looking at them.

"What was he planning?" Gordon stuttered.

"I don't know." Bruce replied.

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"He mentioned someone lese, someone worse. They need the antidote before the damage is permanent." Bruce said still rushing.

_"Bruce I told you if something happened focus your attention to Rachel not me."_

"How long does she have?" Gordon asked.

_"Just follow Gordon. I don't have enough antidote for the two of you. Gordon needs one."_

"Not long." He said replying to Gordon.

_"Oh really! Then don't give me one! I don't care if I die. I care more about Rachel Bruce!" _

He ignored me. Suddenly I started to hear that noise…

"What is that?"

"Backup."

_"Becca stay calm because your not going to enjoy this."_

_"You did not!"_

Suddenly we heard men screaming and swearing. They started to come closer. I surprisingly move to Bruce. I hated bats. I clenched his arm. He said kneeling as Gordon started to leave with my sister.

_"Go now."_

_"Fine."_

I let go of his arm and started leaving with Gordon. We started going down the stairs and bats were flying at us. I started freaking out. _You will heal if they hurt you, _I thought. I repeated it in my head.

Finally, I stood back up and followed Gordon. One scratched me but it went away because I healed. We soon made it to the main stairs.

"Come on were almost there." Gordon said over his shoulder.

"Okay." I was still pissed from Bruce.

We walked past cops you were having _WTF? _Moments. We got toe the alley way. Bruce was there.

'How is she?" Bruce asked. I stayed quiet.

"She's fading. We gotta go." Gordon replied handed Rachel over the Bruce. Bruce started to walk away. I followed.

"I'll get my car." Gordon said when we were close to Bruce's ride. It was amazing. It was like a black tank but way different. It had two large single wheel in the front. I couldn't see the back.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Not now."

"I brought mine." He screamed to Gordon. Then the top of the ride opened. Bruce put Rachel in the passenger seat. I climbed it the back but there was no room I could not even sit fully. I had to kneel in the back with some of my legs in the middle. I put my hands on Rachel's head. She was really fading.

_"Rachel your okay. Don't fade away. Were safe now. Batman is here." _I kept saying over and over again in her head.

Bruce went in the drivers seat and started everything.

"You know how to drive this right?"

"Yes now be careful. This might be a bumpy ride." He started going. We pasted Gordon and then Bruce ran over the a little bit of one of the cop's cars.

"Was that necessary?" I asked looking at him. I stilled had my hands on her head.

"Yes. What are you doing." He asked looking at me really quick.

"Trying to save her."

"I don't think you touching her will help." He said a little stern.

"You don't understand. Will you please just drive. She is fading faster smart one." I was still mad.

We got over the bridge but then two cop cars were behind us.

"We have to cops behind us."

"Can you not be a back seat driver!"

"Sorry."

I kept my mouth shut. Also, I kept my mind quiet.

We got to the main city and that's when Rachel woke up.

"Stay calm. You've been poisoned." Bruce said while dodging cars.

_"I'm right behind you Rachel. Your okay. Don't worry about me." _I told her in her thoughts. She nodded.

"She is in control but I don't think it will be for long." I said touching her head but then she moved away a little.

Then a new cop was behind us. Bruce reached or the middle and started pushing on a knob. We started going faster. Rachel started to breath faster.

"Rachel its okay. You'll be okay." I said ensuring her.

But then cops started to block the straight way. Bruce turned to the right dodging to cops. He kept turning different ways.

'Breath slowly." Bruce said as she started to freak more.

"Rachel listen to him." I said to her. I went into her mind and she started to see white lights, glowing lights.

"What is she seeing?"

"Glowing lights like a ghost in movies."

She started breathing faster. Then Bruce drove threw a side store and we went threw glass. Then we were on the highway and there was a helicopter in front of us. Then we got back into town.

"Hold on." Bruce said to Rachel. He looked scared.

More cops were showing up and the helicopter was following us. Then he turned into a parking garage…

"What are you doing?" I ask gripping the seats. Then Rachel asked the same thing.

"Shortcut."

"Rachel its okay. He knows what he is doing. Trust him Rachel and stay with us." She stopped seeing glowing lights but her heart was beating faster.

'What is she seeing now." Bruce asked.

"Nothing but her heart is beating faster. Rachel you need to calm down."

He started going up the ramp. He turned and slowed to a wall. The helicopter came again. The cops were around us. Bruce started to back up. He had his arm in front of me like all drivers do.

"Do you want me to go invisible. You could see better."

"That is imposable and your fine."

He backed up into a parking space between two cars. The started to push on the throttle. But then he stopped. He had it in neutral or something. I couldn't tell. He kept pressing the gas and you could hear the roar of the engine.

"Turn off you engine. Step away from the Car.' A cop on a microphone demanded us.

Rachel started to breath heavily. He pressed a button and out came wings of some sort.

"Trust me." Bruce said pressing some more buttons.

"Weapons system activated." A female computer voice said.

Rachel started to reach for the walls. The stirring wheel came out and Bruce started moving to the side then under.

"Oh my gosh." I said shocked and confused. I held out my arms. "Rachel hold onto my arms. Its okay." She grabbed them tightly.

I looked at Bruce who was under the dashboard. He clicked two buttons at the same time misled weapons shot out. It aimed at one of the walls. It blew up the wall. I could see a roof of another building. He started driving still under the dashboard. I was still kneeling with Rachel holding on to my arms and the her seat.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!" I screamed as we got closer to the now open wall. We were there and Rachel looked away. She gasped. Then when he started to get off the roof Bruce hit something that added as a thrust. We landed on the roof. Bruce was still under the dashboard.

He just drove threw everything on the roof. Then he made a turn and took out the wall of the roof. We were on the other side. But then I saw another roof of a building. It looked like one of those triangular ones and not a flat roof like the one we were leaving. It was and we were driving on the roof top. He hit some bumps but then flew back on to the highway. Rachel dug her nails into my arm. For some reason I grabbed Bruce's cap as we were in the air going onto the highway. Then we got on it and Rachel and I moved up in our seats. We were on the highway that went down. When we landed he came back up. I was still holding on to his cap. He looked a little shocked.

"Are you two okay?" He looked at my hand on his soft cap,

"Never ever do that again!" I said taking my arm and hand back. "Rachel breath. Were almost safe."

He went back to the road and was confident now. He hit the railings to block the cop cars. He kept going threw everything like they were just toothpicks. He dodged a construction site. Then he started to go faster. Rachel covered her head. I went into her mind and she was fading faster.

"She is fading really fast. Can you go faster?"

"Just calm her down. I will take care of driving."

"Rachel its okay. I'm right her. Shhhh its okay." I kept whispering in her ear.

Then soon we got blocked Rachel started to close her eyes.

"Rachel its okay calm down. Can you do that for me?"

Bruce drove his ride forward and then he touched what looked to be the dashboard. He pressed a camera and it showed the back rear. Bruce pressed a button and ropes with something on either side of it. They were small bombs because then a cop car flipped and there was a small boom. Cops cars started to collide. We got on another highway more out of the city. Bruce again went under the dash board. Then Rachel start blacking out.

"Rachel no please don't stay with me! She is blacking out!" I screamed.

He came back up to press and small screen above him. I looked to the right and saw cop cars coming up. Then he slowed down. The cop cars went in front of us and the helicopter light was still going.

"What did you do?"

"Distraction."

"Rachel were almost there stay with me." I had my hands on her head now.

"Stealth mode activated." The female voice said again. Bruce turned towards us.

"Stay with me." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked at him then me.

"Please Rachel stay with us." I said kissing her forehead. Bruce took his hand away. He started driving faster but he had no headlights on or anything.

Then he put the lights back on and turned to the left. We were on a ramp then he went threw the wall to get on the same highway. He went threw this gate and building. Then we were off road. He went under a steal bridge. Then we were on one single stretch of road. Rachel was looking outside the window. I went into her mind again still with my hands on her head trying to heal her. She started seeing the blur glow.

"She is seeing the blur glow again. You have to go faster." I kept trying to keep her mind stay. I felt my healing start to leave me like it did before. But then it fully came back to me again. "My healing powers are not working!" I screamed in frustration. Bruce just looked at the road.

"Just hold on.' Bruce said trying to go faster.

The thrust boast was on but then I started to loose her. I couldn't keep holding on to her mind. It was tiring me out.

"Oh my gosh come on Rachel please!' I screamed. Then suddenly she was starting to close her eyes. Blackness was filling her mind.

'Rachel!" Bruce and I screamed at the same time. He reached for her but my back was in the way. I was bending over the throttle trying to get her back. I started crying.

"Rachel! Please!" I screamed half crying. We were right in front of the waterfall. Bruce took back his arm and started pushing harder on the gas. Then he put his hand on the throttle and pushed it forward. We went threw the waterfall. I hit my head on the dashboard, as we landed. Bruce drove some more and parked. I felt Bruce's hands at my side. I felt his cold armor against my skin. I started crying.

"Stay with her. I will be right back." The roof of his ride opened and he jumped out. I took my jacket off and put it under her head.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry! I wish I was stronger." I looked out and saw him gliding to the opening. I moved into his seat.

He gave her a shot in the arm. Her eyes were closed still after he injected it.

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked confused.

"We have to let the antidote set in. She should be fine."

"Thank you. I wish I could do more."

He picked her up in her arms again. He carried her to a silver table.

"She is going to wake up soon.'

"Okay."

Soon after a couple of minutes of silence she woke up. She looked up at the ceiling. Then she look to her right. Bruce was in front of his ride.

"How do you feel?"

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is Becca my sister?"

"I'm right here. I said touching her shoulder. She looked at me then back at Bruce. She waited for him to answer.

"If I hadn't, your mind would now be lost. You and your sister were poisoned."

"It was, it was Dr. Crane." She started to sit up. I stood and put my hand on her shoulder. I started pushing her back down. Then Bruce came and she turned to him. He put his hand behind her neck.

"Rest. Gordon has Crane." We both lowered her down. I stayed standing. Rachel starred at Bruce.

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?" Rachel asked.

"He saved your life Rachel. Well helped." I said looking at Bruce.

"So is he?" She asked again. She ignored my comment. She usually did that sometimes when we were little.

"I don't have the luxury of friends. I'm gonna give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home with your sister. When you two do, get these to Gordon, and Gordon alone. Trust no one." He held out a couple more shots.

"What are they?" She asked.

"The antidote. One for Gordon to inoculate himself, the other for mass production." Bruce replied back.

"What about my sister?"

"I'm okay my healing powers healed me and helped you. I don't need it."

"Are you sure Becca?"

"Yes I am. If I am wrong and die or something it won't mater because more people will die if we don't get that to Gordon." I said with my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me.

"And what about mass production?" She asked. Bruce went closer to her neck.

'Crane was just a pawn. We need to be ready." He said this to Rachel has he gave her another shot. She closed her eyes.

"What is that?" I asked. I was nervous that he would give it to me too.

"Another shot. She will be fine."

"Your not going to give me the second one are you?" I asked.

He paused for a second and reached for his head. He pulled off the mask and it was really Bruce Wayne.

"No."

"So you're really are Batman." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Now about your powers you keep boasting about." He started to walk to me. But quickly I stood up and gave him a hug. I wrapped his arms around him. He did too.

"Please believe me Bruce. Rachel probably doesn't but since your like a hero or something you might believe me." I whispered in his ear.

"Can you please just show me. I have to change. People are waiting for me."

"Okay the thought and mind control you already know about."

"And the flying." He said quiet.

'Yeah well I think I visions. I also can turn invisible. Then I have strength and I can heal others by touching them and heal myself." I looked at him as I pulled away.

"You can not turn invisible that is impossible."

"Yeah then explain this." I focused my mind and turned invisible. He put his hand out and I grabbed it. Then he turned invisible. "Now you are." I said smiling.

"Okay." He started walking away.

"Where are you going? I'm not done." I said screaming at him.

"I have to change out of this."

"Oh sorry. But I have telekinesis also."

"Okay." He appeared with his cap off. "Oh my gosh. Put that down! What the hell are you doing!' He screamed. I had his ride up in the air. I lowered it back down. "Okay but I still don't get the healing or the strength." He disappeared again behind the wall he was at.

"Give me your knife thing you threw at the docks." I said walking to him.

"Why?" I looked behind the wall and he had black suit pants on. Then he was shirtless….he was ripped…he also didn't have chest hair…_probably that training ninja person made him shave_…..I quickly stopped thinking of that. I held out my hand.

"Please I can show you what I mean." I still had my hand out. He got his gold belt. He handed me his knife thing. It was in the shape of a bat. I lifted up my sleeve of my sweater. He got on his dress shirt and stopped to look at me.

Then I started to put it against my skin and he started to freak.

"What are you doing Becca!' He started to grab my hand but then I pulled it back and he started to yell at little. He let go and then I made the huge gash I wanted to. "Now look what you did. Now I have to take you to the…..hospital….." I looked at my gash and it started to heal back. It fully healed and not even any blood came out. The knife thing had my blood on it though. "How did you do that?"

"Try it for yourself." I handed him the knife and he went to the same spot. He went in deeper. I winced in pain for a little. But before he could finish it was already healed. "See. Do you need to see my strength?" I asked looking at him.

"No I should go. Alfred is going to kill me."

He left but I focused on his mind. He went up the elevator and out into the mansion. He was still buttoning his shirt and he had his bow tie around his neck it was still untied. He entered and Alfred was there. He didn't make much eye contact.

_"Great Alfred is going to give me crap. I still am shocked about Becca. I guess that explains why she is still alive from the gas. But I am never cutting her like that ever again."_

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats was when you said it wasn't about thrill-seeking."

_"Ha he was going to call the men in white coats."_

_"I really don't need your comments right now Becca."_

"It's not." Bruce replied to Alfred who was already dressed up.

_"Sorry."_

"What would you call that?" Alfred said pointing to the TV that was showing the speed chase.

_'Only if he understood Rachel was dying and how much I feel about her…wait Becca you didn't hear that right?"_

_"What?"_

"Damn good television." Bruce said looking at the TV.

_"I was just wondering if you were still listening."_

"It's a miracle no one was killed." Alfred said in a stern tone.

_"Wow I don't know if I have heard him that mad." _I thought to Bruce.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred." Bruce said putting on his spenders.

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours." Alfred said helping him with his jacket.

"I'm using this monster to help other people, just like my father did." Bruce said a little tense.

_"Don't get all mad. You were a little scary on the road." _I thought.

_"Just stop Becca. I said I didn't want your comments." _He was still a little tense.

"For Thomas Wayne, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone. Including himself." Alfred said calm.

"It's Rachel, Alfred. She was dying and Becca was trying to save her. I was trying to get her back here. She's downstairs with Becca, she is sedated. I need you to take her and Becca to Rachel's home." He started to calm down at the end.

_"Sorry Becca. I just couldn't…."_

_"Couldn't lose Rachel because you love her, I understand Romeo."_ I thought to him. _Did I really say that? _I thought without letting him hear.

"Well, we both care for Rachel and dear Becca, but what you're doing has to be beyond that. It can't be personal, or you're just a vigilante."

_"Why did you say Romeo?"_

"Is Fox still here?" Bruce asked Alfred.

_"Whatever." _He thought. I stayed quiet.

"Yes, sir." Alfred replied.

"We need to send these people away." Bruce said in a caring voice.

"Those are Bruce Wayne's guests. You have a name to maintain." Alfred said a little tense again.

"I don't care about my name." Bruce said back harshly.

_"I could you say that Bruce? You had a wonderful family. You still do. When we would little I would have given anything to have your life. You had a mom and a dad who didn't sleep with someone else. Also your dad gave up everything for you."_

"It's not just you name, sir. It's your father's name." Alfred said again tense.

_"Bruce…"_

"And it's all that's left of him. Don't destroy it." Alfred said to Bruce who was trying to walk away.

_"Bruce…..don't destroy it."_

I heard the elevator and soon Alfred appeared.

"Why did he say that?" I asked.

"Say what Ms. Becca?" Alfred asked me looking at me confused.

"Forget about it sorry Alfred. It has just been too much for me tonight."

"I see. May I ask you something?"

'Yes Alfred."

"How come you survived the gas? You must have been gassed."

I sighed and showed Alfred everything. He nodded and asked me to help carry Rachel out.

We got out to his small car.

"Open the door will you?"

"Okay but are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"No, no. I got it under control." It opened the backseat door and there were gulf clubs.

"Go out golfing when Bruce doesn't know?"

"You have no idea how much golfing I have done with Bruce not around." I laughed. I looked behind us and two workers were starring at us. I stayed quiet. He put Rachel done but he knocked down the gulf bag. He looked at the workers. "A little the worse for wear, I'm afraid." I rolled my eyes.

"Alfred you never make sense."

"I'm suppose too?" We both laughed.

We soon made it too Rachel's place.

A/N: I will update more ;] comment if you liked it lol love you all god bless

28


End file.
